From The Beginning
by Lecho
Summary: How Bobby and Alex first met. Rated T for now. Rating may change a little later.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be finishing my other stories but this just kind of came to mind when I was watching the first season the other day. The story takes place within the first year that Alex and Bobby became partners. Looking back I have no idea how Alex could control herself around Bobby in the first few years because he was so HOT! I mean he was still good looking afterwards but he was so gorgeous the first couple of years when he had barely any grey hair. Anyway enough of my ramblings enjoy the story and it will probably be pretty short. **

Robert Goren woke up on Monday morning actually looking forward to going to work. It's not that he didn't love his job; it was just that lately it got a little boring. The only reason he was happy was because he was getting a new partner. His last partner quit because Bobby was just too hard to handle. He was use to it though. He had to get new partners all the time since he was socially awkward at times. He was a good cop though and was known for having a high solve rate. Now he was getting a new partner who was also known for being a good cop as well.

The only thing he knew about his partner was that he was a man and he worked in vice for a few years. His name was Alex Eames. He remembered hearing about his father being a cop as well. Guess it ran in the family.

"Good morning detective Goren." Right when he came in to work he was greeted by one of the female rookie cops. He remembered asking her out to dinner almost a year ago and remembered why it didn't last. She wasn't that great in bed and was boring. He wanted a woman who was interesting. Someone who can hold a conversation and has a sex drive as high as he does. She was nice though so he said hi to her whenever he saw her.

"Hello Officer Reynolds."

All the women in the precinct wanted him but he wasn't really into relationships since he knew not a lot of women could take the fact that he was a detective and had to work late hours.

As he sat at his desk to look over what paperwork he had left to do, he heard a few whistles. He turned around and saw a very attractive blonde. She was petite and had light blonde hair to her shoulders. It was a different kind of blonde though. He couldn't tell exactly what color eyes she had but they looked light from where he was standing. Being the nice guy that he was he decided to help her find her way.

"Can I help you miss?" He walked up closer to her and he was right she did have light brown eyes. They had a hint of what looked like yellow which made her eyes look like the color of honey.

"Hi I'm looking for Captain Deakins."

"Well he isn't here right now but I can escort you to the break room where you can wait for him." She smiled at him and agreed.

"Thank you very much." She followed him down the hallway until they got to a pretty large room with coffee and a fridge.

"Would you like some?"

"Yes please." He poured her a cup and asked how she took it.

"So how do you like New York?" She took a sip of coffee and moaned.

"That's probably the best coffee I have ever had." She took another sip before answering him. "How do you know I'm new to New York?"

"I can just tell."

"Oh really what are you like a detective or something?" He chuckled.

"Actually I am."

"Well Mr. Detective yes I am new to New York. I just moved here from Jersey."

"Well if you ever need me to show you around town I can help you out." _I would really like to show you the inside of my bedroom._

"I would like that. Thank you." He reached into his back pocket and handed her his card.

She gave him this little smile that made Bobby think for a second. "Robert Goren. It was nice meeting you." She stood up and shook his hand.

"I'm pretty sure that he is in his office by now."

"Thanks again." She gave him this look before walking out of the door to go meet with his captain. He had no idea what her name was or why she was there but he definitely wanted to get to know her more. For the first time in his life he actually got a hard on from just looking at a woman for a few minutes. As she was sipping on her coffee and moaning at how good it tasted he kept thinking about what her lips would feel like against his. In his mind she would moan when he put his tongue in her mouth. He had to stop thinking of her right now. It was a little too early to get this excited. He still had to meet his new partner. How embarrassing would it be to meet his new partner with a boner?

When he went back into the squad room he saw the blonde talking with his boss in his office. Since her back was turned he got a nice view of her ass. Man did she have an ass on her. Deakins motioned for him to come into his office which surprised him a little bit. He still knocked before he entered though.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes Bobby I would like to introduce you to your new partner Alex Eames." She just smiled at him before taking her hand out to meet his.

"It's nice to meet you Alex."

"Pleasure to meet you too Bobby." He didn't know what to say. He just stood there not knowing what to say or do. He knew what his partners name was but he never imagined that his partner was a she. _Well there goes that fantasy. _It was completely unethical to date your partner so Bobby was just going to focus on being her friend. Now his fantasies are going to be a different story.

"Since all you have to do today is paperwork, why don't you guys take the day off and get to each other a little better?" _Yea I would love to get to know you a lot better but not the way Deakins wants me to. _

"Sounds good to me. I'll drive." Before he could even say anything Alex was out the door grabbing her jacket. Before Bobby could follow her Deakins stopped him.

"Hey Goren I know she is something to look at but try to keep your hands to yourself." Bobby knew he was joking in a serious way though.

"I promise I'll be good around her."

"You don't look that crazy." They had gone out to one of Bobby's favorite diner's across the street from 1PP. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was completely gorgeous. Too bad he couldn't do anything with her. Well he probably could if they kept it private but he didn't want to go right out and ask her because he didn't want to offend her and make her leave. He was sick and tired of watching his partners come and go. He wanted this one to last which meant he had to be good around her. This meant no inappropriate thoughts.

"You haven't seen me in action. When I interrogate a suspect I go all out." After a few seconds Bobby responded back. "You don't look like a guy." She set her menu down and smiled.

"Well thank you. I don't think I look like a guy either." He laughed at her sarcastic tone. If she was a guy then Bobby was definitely gay since he was extremely attracted to her. "Were you expecting a man?"

"Well with a name like Alex I just assumed." He was getting a little nervous now which Alex wasn't use to. She was use to more out going guys. It was a nice change.

"If we are going to be partners hopefully for a while you must know a few things about me. I am a guy when it comes to some things." Bobby was intrigued.

"Oh really like what?"

"I eat like a guy." _She sure doesn't look like she does. She has one of the nicest bodies I have ever seen. She must work out a lot. "_I'm a huge guy when it comes to sports. I grew up with a house full of brothers and one sister. I don't really do relationships. I would rather just sleep with someone on a regular basis." With that she looked Bobby up and down which made him swallow. She was being a little too personal right now but Bobby didn't care. He actually liked getting to know her better. She did say things that he didn't need to know right now though.

"Um well should we get the waiter and order now." He wanted to change the subject before he asked her things he really shouldn't. She smiled and put her menu down knowing what she was going to order.

"I'll have the hamburger with everything on it and fries on the side." She looked from the waiters eyes to Bobby's. "Are we considered on duty right now?"

"No I wouldn't call us on duty."

"And I will have a miller light." _A beer girl. Very nice. _

"I'll have the same thing." The waiter took the menus and left the couple alone. "I'll be shocked if you can eat that whole thing."

"Well you are in for a big shock because I can and I will. I might actually want dessert." She winked at him which made a shiver go down all the way to his groin. As if he needed that at that moment.

"So why don't we get to know each other a little better if that's ok with you."

"Oh yea that's fine. I mean we will be around each other every day. I'm pretty sure you will see me more than I see my own family." She kicked her foot up to cross her legs but accidently brushed it against his. It was by total accident but she was happy she did it. She was more than thrilled when she walked into major case and saw him. He wasn't exactly her type but he was attractive in a boyish sort of way. He was sexy to her though and she was looking forward to getting to know him better. In and out of the bedroom hopefully.

"Sorry about that." _Oh by all means touch any part of me that you want to. _

"That's alright. So where do you want me to start."

"From the beginning is fine."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

From the beginning part 2

**Getting to know you more**

"I wear a size 13…" Everything else seemed to fade away after she heard that. She knew he was a big man and she figured that he was pretty blessed in the pants as well. He had big hands and big feet to go along with it.

They had been working together for a few weeks now and she was even more attracted to him then she already was in the beginning.

She caught herself staring at his hands as they were doing paperwork; and his lips as he spoke to a suspect in interrogation. She got by with it hopefully. The one thing she noticed when they were with a suspect was that he was a genius when it came to making someone spill their guts. She admired and hated him for it.

After Talbot broke the glass and they cuffed him, Bobby went over to talk to Alex. He knew she was probably still mad at him for making her out as bait but hopefully after he cooked her dinner tonight she would forgive him.

"Are you still mad at me?" He had this puppy dog look on his face and smiled that boyish grin that he always had. A part of Alex wanted to forgive him for that and another part was still mad as hell.

"What do you think Goren?" She walked past him to go to her desk so that they could start on the paperwork.

"Alright I figured as much so how about I give you a proposition?" She sat down at her desk and crossed her legs along with her hands against her chest.

"I'm all ears." She sat back and waited for his so called proposition.

"How about if I make you dinner tonight you can stop giving me those looks that you give me?" He grinned again as he sat down at his desk.

"What looks are you talking about?"

"You look at me like you want to kill me and I don't blame you, but hey we caught him didn't we." She knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"I guess you're right. You better be a good cook Goren."

"Oh believe me I am." He said cockily.

"I'll be the judge of that." Bobby could tell she had a joking tone about her statement. Over the past few weeks he got to know her a lot more. He loved her sense of humor since it was the complete opposite of his. For the first time he wasn't completely shy around a person or a woman for that matter. He didn't have really have problems when it came to women but when it came to beautiful women that he were interested in, he had issues. Alex was a different story.

"What cuisine do you want?"

"I'm a laid back kind of girl. I'm not that picky. You can pick anything you want but make sure you have plenty of booze."

"I'll be sure to Eames." _She's like the perfect girl. _

**Bobby's apartment: **

Bobby had spent hours perfecting his dinner. He had to make sure it was good enough for Eames to want to come back. In the only few months that he had been working with her, he had developed a little crush on her. Actually it was more than a little crush; it was full on obsession. He wanted to know everything about her and everything she did.

He enjoyed watching her as she worked and how she bit her lip when she was doing paperwork. He always wondered if she would bite his lips if they ever got the chance to kiss.

He heard the buzzer meaning the Eames was right on time. Whipping his hands on the dish rag, he turned the fire down before opening the door for her. He wanted to play with her first though.

"Who is it?" He pushed the button down and chuckled.

"Seriously Goren open up." He could tell she was a little ticked off from the tone in her voice. He probably would be too since it was about 20 degrees outside.

"Well I see you know my name but I'm not sure I know your name."

"If you don't open up the door I will go home and still be mad at you for setting me up as bait."

It was time to call it quits. "Oh Alex hi, I have been expecting you." He chuckled again before buzzing her in. A few minutes later he heard her knock at the door. He was in the kitchen finishing dinner.

"It's open." He then heard the door open and shut. He heard her come towards the kitchen as her heels clicked on the hardwood floor.

"Wow you can eat off this floor." She was half way in the kitchen as she leaned against the door frame. "It's smells really good." She was really shocked that his apartment was so clean since he was so dedicated to the job, but she was even more shocked that he could actually cook. It smelled divine and not what she was expecting. She was looking around to check and see if he had any take out containers but she didn't see any. His kitchen was just the same as his whole apartment; spotless.

He looked pretty good in jeans too she noticed. He looked good in his suits too but he looked really good in his jeans and polo shirt.

"You can take off everything and put it on the couch." He didn't realize what he had said until it came out and was too late. "I meant your coat and stuff."

"I figured as much, but hey if you want to see me take off everything all you gotta do is ask." She was only half joking which Goren didn't know. His eyes had gotten bigger though. He turned his head to get back to cooking. She didn't want to embarrass him anymore so she just went into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink Eames?" He called out from the kitchen as she turned on the TV and looked for the football game.

"A beer if you have it."

"What kind?"

"Any will do." He came out of the kitchen with a miller light with the cap off.

"Is this alright?" He handed it to her and sat down next to her.

"This is perfect. Thank you." She took a swig from her beer and focused on the game.

"You like football?" He was a little surprised.

"Yea I actually love it." She was exactly what he was expecting. He knew she was tough or so he had heard being a cop and all. But he wasn't expecting her to like beer and football. He was looking forward to learning a lot more things about her.


End file.
